All It Took Was A Cheeseburger
by scifisarah
Summary: Pure,unadulterated fluffiness.Probably one of my most pointless fics ever,however it was fun to write so hopefully y'all will have fun reading it!Of course,AdamEmma all the way!


All it took was a Cheesburger  
Rating:PG  
Category:TV ShowsMutant X  
Genre:Romance  
Pairing:Adam/Emma  
Summary:Pointless fluff that I think is definetly not my best work ever.Anyway,I just had to get this out cause it was eating me alive!  
  
Author's Note:Please come and visit my site at http://adamemma.cjb.net Thanks!   
  
"But if you've eaten your cake,you have it and you've ate it too!"Emma said with a serious look on her face  
"Yes,but you don't have it in front of you,it's gone from your sight.You don't have it"Adam replied  
  
Emma sat there stumped.She tried to come up with a reply but couldn't.Adam knew this and a small smile   
appeared on his face.  
  
"Alright you win this time!"She said  
"thank you very much"He said  
  
The two had been sitting in the lab for the last 2 hours when Emma had brought up the game that she used to play when she was younger.They sat there in silence for a while until Emma spoke up.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah,are you?"  
  
"Definetly.How about we go out and grab something?"  
  
"Ok,What should we get?"  
  
"Ummmmmm,Cheeseburgers!"  
  
Adam chuckled and said "Ok,Cheeseburgers it is"  
  
The two walked out to the cars and hopped inside.Jesse,Brennan,and Shalimar were all out on dates and wouldn't be back until later that night.*Or maybe even tomorrow*Emma though*But we aren't gonna go there*She grinned  
  
"What are you thinking about?"Adam said from behind the stearing wheel.  
  
"None of your damn business"Emma said and laughed,thinking back to that chess game where she had asked what his weaknesses were.  
  
Adam laughed and the two continued talking about nothing in particular until they pulled up in front of a small diner.They went inside and sat down,they then ordered they're food and sat in a comfortable silence.  
  
They ate they're food in the same silence and were soon leaving the diner.  
  
"Hey,why don't we take a walk through that park?"Emma said  
  
"Sure"  
  
They turned away from the car and started walking across the street towards the large park.  
  
Adam held his arm out to Emma and she looped her arm through his.They walked around,pointing out the various interesting things as they walked down the little walkway.  
  
"I think,we better get back,it's getting late"Emma said  
  
"Yeah,you're right,let's go"  
  
The two turned and walked back up the walkway,taking they're time and both secretly cherishing the moment together.  
  
Soon,they made they're way to the front of the park.Both took deep breaths and turned to each other.  
  
"Adam..."  
  
"Emma..."  
  
They both said at the same time  
  
"You go first"Emma said  
  
"Ok,ummm,I just wanted to thank you for going to dinner with me,it's been a while since I've been out"  
  
"I figured.Your welcome and I wanted to thank you for saving me from a dateless night vegging out at Sanctuary"  
  
"So your night didn't turn out dateless?"Adam dared  
  
"I don't know,I mean,was this a date?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Did you want it to be a date?"  
  
Adam felt like he was a teenager again.Sure,he wanted this to be a date,but what if she didn't?  
  
"I....Well,I mean...uh...maybe?"Adam finally got out  
  
"Well,that's good,cause I think I wanted this to be a date too"Emma said  
  
Adam's eyes grew wide.She didn't shoot him down!He smiled and leaned down and softly brought his lips down to hers.Emma responded and deepened the kiss.The two were so wrapped up in each other,they didn't notice the 3 people walking past.  
  
"All she could talk about the entire time was her ex-boyfriend she was a nightmare honestly"Jesse said but was cut off by Shamilar nudging him in the chest.  
  
"Hey,is that......no it couldn't be"  
  
"What?"Brennan said  
  
"Is that......Adam and Emma?"Shalimar said,pointing at the couple kissing in front of the park  
  
"Oh......My......God"Jesse said"That is Adam and Emma!"  
  
"Whoa"Brennan said  
  
"I'll say,but it's about time!"Shalimar said,grinning widely  
  
The three quickly walked past and out of sight  
  
Adam and Emma finally pulled away from each other  
  
"Well,if I knew that all I had to do was take you out for cheeseburgers for you to kiss me I would have done it a long time ago!"Adam said  
  
Emma laughed and the two headed back to the car,never noticing they're three teammates nearly doubling over with laughter behind a bush.  
  
The End 


End file.
